


Last descendant of fallen kings

by MissLunatic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, NO DEATH, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tolkien, everyone live, maybe a bit of a sad ending, sorry ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili falls head over heels for the elves in Rivendell and Thorin is not pleased by it at all ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last descendant in the line of Durin was not like any of the Dwarves that shared the blood line. He and his brother were bound in blood and brotherhood, but nothing more than that. They were, however, inseparable, indivisible, unified for every day, (every night,) every sun rise and sun down, for the rest of their lives.  
During their quest he kept at Fili’s side, never losing each other out of eyesight. Their uncle approved of their behavior towards one another. 

The roads were long and the nights were short, and by an attack and an accident (which was hard to believe), they arrived in Rivendell. The fortress of the Elves, hidden in the mountains out of sight of the common folk. 

Of course Thorin got furious at Gandalf by leading them to their enemies, but Kili thought otherwise. When his eye caught the beauty of Rivendell, he felt that his heart did no longer belong to Erebor, the kingdom his uncle spoke so much about. The mountain of kings, the mountains of the mighty Dwarves faded in the young Dwarf prince’s heart. 

“It’s beautiful.” The whisper was hardly noticeable, his lips curling into a little smile. There way down the path that was bricked up with rightness beautiful patterns where ever his boots touched the ground. The green around him, the beauty of the light things, enlightened his heart with joy. 

His older brother noticed the delight that grew in his brother with each step they came closer to the elves. “Brother, if I were you, I would get that grin off my face, you know what Uncle said. Elves are the most hideous and filthy creatures in the whole of Middle-Earth.”  
Kili’s grin faded, he could not let his uncle down, not as the last heir of Erebor; he had a duty/commitment. He should hate this place, the buildings, the road, the trees and the Elves. He nodded towards his older brother that he understood his duty again. 

Hours had passed and they were (finally) invited into Rivendell, dinner was served and every Dwarf, Hobbit and Wizard in the company enjoyed themselves. There was an abundance of food, not the food they fancied, but enough to eat their tummies round until they exploded, and eat they did.

Kili looked around, his eyes following the Elf maidens of Rivendell. He wished he could speak his mind and say that they were beautiful, with theirporcelain skin and eyes full of wisdom. But instead he kept his mouth shut. 

The minutes passed by, and his food was still untouched, as he kept a watchful eye on the Elves.  
“Fascinating, aren’t they?” Bofur looked at the young descendant of Durin with a curiosity in his eyes. “Tell me, Kili, what do you think of them. They are hideous, aren’t they, the ugly creatures of the light?” The Dwarves laughed and the table rumbled, the brown-haired dwarf snorted, just out of politeness, not from delight.  
“But really, lad, why are you staring at them? My eyes are burning because of their skin.” Kili’s grinned a bit. “Or your eyes can’t take the beauty that we are witnessing.” He felt Dwalin’s piercing eyes burning into his skull, and when he looked into them, there was murder in his gaze. He thought of his duty and decided not to speak his mind.“But that’s obviously not true, Bofur?” There was a tension in the air. “I can’t say I fancy an Elf maiden myself, too much cheekbones and not enough facial hair.”  
He looked behind him and saw an Elf walking behind him, playing sweet melody that caressed his ears”. “Although that one is not bad.” He made eye-contact with the Elf and winked with a big grin on his face, blush appearing on his cheeks.  
“That’s not an elf maiden.” Dwalin looked at Kili and winked , bursting into laughter at the young prince’s lost face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Quel lome.” means good night

The night fell over Imladris while the Dwarves were occupied by burning down chairs, eating food and incinerating their vegetables. Ten Dwarves were there that night, where Thorin was that night we shall never know; Kili, however, had escaped from his brother’s grasp to find the beauty within the walls of this place.  
He walked down the corridors, looking at frescos, statues and lots of other delicate decorations in this fortress. He knew that his uncle would be furious, but resisting this much beauty when it was in his grasp was impossible to him.  
Seconds, minutes and hours had gone by, quiet and peaceful was this place, songs coming down from the trees, wind blowing playfully across his face. He was so engrossed by all of this, looking over the valley, that he did not even notice that the Elf musician from dinner “he had spotted at dinner” sat down next to him. 

“Quel lome.” The sweet voice reached his ears with enchantment, but he was also confused and afraid because he only knew how to hate and fear them. The beauty of the Elf maiden shone upon him, and he could barely speak.  
“What did you just say to me?” he asked, forgetting that he may sound hostage and violent. The Elf looked upon the young Dwarf prince with interest. “I never thought dwarfs were this savage.” His honeyed voice sounded disappointed. “But you’re not really like those others of your kin, are you?”  
The young Dwarf prince looked to the ground, not really knowing where he should lay his eyes upon. He felt the gaze of the fair Elf burning on to his face, the blush was slowly getting visible on his cheeks.  
“Yes.” His answer was quiet, embarrassed, as if he had lost his honor. He could not face the Elf but he felt the gaze upon his skin.The blush in his face became spread out and he looked the other way ,trying not to look back.  
The lithe creature touched Kili’s arm, trying to regain the Dwarf’s dark gaze upon him. The contact sent electricity down his arm, and Kili jumped up in shock, nearly knocking the table over.  
“What are you ...?” He was surprised to feel the Elf’s touch upon his skin, so soft and gentle, even pleasant. He had never experienced that feeling before. He only knew the rough touch of his kin.  
The Elf gave him a small smile which made his heart flutter. “You’ve got some concerns that you do not share with your kin.” The youngest Dwarf prince felt the burden in his heart again, the duty of Erebor pressing down on him.  
Kili turned away from the elf, his back towards his “enemy”, as his uncle had described them when he was younger.  
“I have concerns, yes, which are none of your business, Elf,” he said with a slight anger in his voice. “I think they do concern me in some way, or am I not involved in any of them?” The alluring Elf paused for a split second while he looked at Kili, who looked nervous and hopped his feet as if he had an itch somewhere. “If I am not a part of them, then I will take my leave.” There was a short silence between them. “No!” Kili turned back to the Elf, who looked more graceful than ever. “…Don’t leave.” His voice shattered the betrayal towards his uncle. “Please stay…”  
The Elf smiled a bit, not really less of a smile but rather some kind of a grin. “I feel kind of pleased; just tell me what is going on in your mind.” He walked towards the Dwarf and took his hand in his, to lead him back towards the bench.  
“I…I don’t know…’ Kili felt weird, and hesitated to get the words out. “Uncle says you’re filthy and nasty creatures…” The young Dwarf saw the Elf flinch. “But I think otherwise, you’re very fair and beautiful, almost like your kin is not even really from this realm.” The prince had a smile on his face, a sad one, but still a smile. “My uncle told stories about a lot of elves, but now I see it with my own eyes... They’re… they’re just not true.”  
The Elf looked upon Kili and pecked him on the head; the young Dwarf flinched and pulled a long face, like he was going to throw up. “What the hell was that for?”  
The elf smiled, while holding his head between his gentle, soft hands. “That was for sharing your story with me, and also for being so nice.”  
Kili touched the hands that where resting on his cheeks and whispered, “That’s it?”  
The Elf did not understand his meaning, nor what he was doing, when the prince sat up on his knees to get on the same eye level.  
Kili walked on his knees over the bench towards the Elf until there was no space left between them, then brushed his lips against the lithe creature’s. He could feel the Elf’s soft breath against his face: soft, gentle, almost like flower petals quivering in the wind.  
The young Dwarf prince felt nervous, but neither of them broke the kiss. The elf pulled him closer, pressing their lips harder against each other, exploring each other’s mouths. As they continued sucking and nibbling on each other’s lips, playfully, both creatures were getting visibly heated and passionate.  
When they finally untangled they rested their heads against each other, they could only grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The days after that where pleasant for Kili, because his uncle decided (on Gandalf’s advice) that they would stay a few more days in Rivendell and rest for the journey.  
Kili would stay with the dwarf company during the day, but at night he would sneak off to his Elf. He had discovered that he really wasn’t a maiden, but he couldn’t care less. In his eyes, the sheer beauty of the Elf was not matched by any creature he had ever met or had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon.  
Thorin noticed that Kili was gone most of the nights that they had stayed in this swamp (as the King under the Mountain described it). He knew something was off, so he and Dwalin followed the young Dwarf prince one night and saw the most disgusting thing they had ever laid their eyes upon.  
The last descendant of the line of Durin was mangled with an Elf, and it was not even an Elf maiden, but a man. Thorin sighed and walked away. He had known that this was going to happen to Kili, who had always loved the beauty of creatures far from the Dwarvish culture.  
“What is he thinking?” Thorin looked back at the scene before him and noted his nephew’s happy features, but still, he could not bear the thought of his kin with the enemy. 

When the moon set and the sun started to rise, the Dwarven prince said “Good night” with a hand kiss to his Elf and headed back to his chambers. Except he was not alone there; his uncle was waiting in his room, his eyes piercing his skull in the darkness the moment he opened the door. “Hello, Kili.”  
The young Dwarf stood silently in the door opening, he had not expected his uncle. “Hello, Uncle.” His voice broke. “What are you..?” He could not even finish the sentence.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kili?” Thorin asked, his voice raised a little. “Letting yourself in with our enemy….. You’re a dwarf, ACT like one.” He saw the tears welling up in his little nephews eyes, and that he was holding them back to look brave. “Kili, come here.” Thorin felt a bit guilty and was tapping on the bed now. “I know Elves are… I am sorry, but you really should not let those creatures infest your mind. They’re bad, filthy and hideous creatures, and we should stay out of their way, if possible. He has captured you with his words, Kili, you can never be with them or they with you.” Thorin got up and ruffled the “kid’s” hair. “This alliance will never work, you are better off with a woman of your own kin.”  
As soon as Kili heard the door close, he let the tears flow down his face. There he was,the last descendant of the fallen King under the Mountain. One of the last Dwarves, bound to blood. This burden on his shoulders would always prevent him from getting what he wanted. A life without love, passion, or caress. “That is my future,” he whispered, and his voice shattered into a million pieces, his face covered in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a has been beta by MissL =3= thank you dear


End file.
